For decades manufacturers of pet products have recognized a need to provide a safe and comfortable environment for pets, and particularly for cats and dogs. A myriad of different forms of shelters, bedding, clothing, exercise equipment, toys, food, and health products for pets have been developed with safety and comfort in mind.
One of the most widely used padded bedding products is a simple fabric or vinyl bag which contain wood chips, foam chips, rags, or other material. When sat upon, the chips or rags are displaced to form an indented cradle within which a pet may rest.
Another type of pet bed comprises a unitary flexible foam core structure having a sidewall which is permanently adhered to a base. It is important to note that the base is not removable from the sidewall. Rather, the base and sidewall are permanently joined to give the pet bed structural integrity. A cradle is formed between the inner, upwardly extending surfaces of the sidewall and the upper surface of the base. The foam core structure is then covered and protected by a removable, washable cover.
The washable cover, which defines a single enclosure, is simply slid over the foam core structure defined by the sidewall and base. The cover does not supply any structural support for the bed. Instead, the cover is simply intended to cover and protect the exposed surfaces of the foam core structure. Consequently, the cover material is loosely laid upon the upper surfaces of the base and is limp and slack. This design is devoid of any means to place tension within the cover material which lays upon the upper surfaces of the base. The slack nature of the cover, causes such a pet bed to be rather unsightly and unappealing when placed upon a store shelf and when used by a pet within a home.
Another pet bed comprises a permanently joined, unitary cover and flexible core structure. The cover material is literally sewn onto the foam base and side walls and is not removable therefrom. The base and sidewall are thus permanently enveloped or enclosed within the cover. This type of pet bed is extremely difficult and expensive to manufacture and does not permit the cover to be removed for cleaning or replacement.
Another pet bed comprises a combination of the foregoing elements, wherein a sidewall cover permanently encases a flexible foam core sidewall. Attached to lower edges of the sidewall cover is a thin sheet of cloth material which defines a nonpadded floor. A separate base cover permanently encases a stuffed pillow or pad. The covered pad is then tossed onto the nonpadded floor within the cradle formed by the covered sidewall. This product requires the manufacture and use of two separate covers. The foam core sidewall and base are permanently encased within their respective covers. This type of pet bed is also extremely difficult and expensive to manufacture and does not permit only the cover to be removed for cleaning or replacement.
The above-mentioned bed products have other inherent difficulties. For example, it is not uncommon that a pet will urinate within the bedding or otherwise soil it. If a unitary core structure is used or if the cover is permanently attached to the core structure, the structure is almost impossible to wash within a conventional, household washing machine. The difficulty arises due to the bulk, size, and unitary structure of the product.
If the bedding is not washed, the soiled and contaminated cover and foam core structure become cold, damp, wet, and dirty. Insects, mildew, and bacteria can harbor within the bedding and thereby expose the pet to a severe health hazard.
Bedding having a unitary or permanently attached core structure and/or multiple covers is also more difficult and expensive to manufacture, package, and ship. For example, the bulky, three-dimensional nature of the bed slows down the manufacturing process and increases manufacturing expense. The large three-dimensional nature of the bed also consumes a large amount of storage and shelf space. This necessitates the use of larger shipping packages and crates for shipment, and increased shipping fees.
Other problems with the apparatus and methods of the prior art include: the need to adhere the sidewall to the base to give the apparatus structural support; or alternatively, the need to stitch the cover directly to the flexible, yet thick, foam core.
The following issued patents describe other types of cloth or padded pet enclosures and/or bedding: Pohl (U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,040, issued Feb. 23, 1971); David (U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,456, issued Sep. 2, 1975); Neumann (U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,008, issued Nov. 2, 1976); Keys (U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,687, issued Feb. 22, 1977); Guillot-Munoz (U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,880, issued Mar. 8, 1977); Meekins (U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,604, issued Aug. 16, 1988); and Stewart (U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,689, issued Aug. 9, 1989).
The inventor believes that the listed products and patents taken alone or in combination neither anticipate nor render obvious the present invention. These citations do not constitute an admission that such disclosures are relevant or material to the present claims. Rather, these citations relate only to the general field of the disclosure and are cited as constituting the closest art of which the inventor is aware.